


The Best Gift

by Kaiielle



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Fluff, Fluff makes the heart grow fonder, Happy birthday Jumin, I can't write angst anymore so let's go with fluff, I seem to have a theme when it comes to my JuminMC fics, I totally didn't forget his birthday, JuminMC week, Romance, late entry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 09:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12296277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiielle/pseuds/Kaiielle
Summary: His birthday celebration hadn't entirely gone as planned... but Jumin doesn't care, and he finds the alternative celebration just as satisfying.(Happy (belated) birthday, Jumin Han!)





	The Best Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Let's all pretend that I actually posted this on Jumin's actual birthday.

_The meeting had gone on longer than planned._

Jumin Han sighed wearily as he loosened his tie before stepping into his apartment. He thought he could have gotten away with it - Jaehee and his father used to _always_ give him his birthday off - but tonight had been the exception. The client was very high-profile, the deal that was going to be made was much too important, and so much of the company was at stake. 

It was unfortunate that the deal was going to be made on the day of Jumin's birthday, but what could he do? In all honesty, the only reason he was so disappointed was because this was the first birthday in five years that he hadn't celebrated with his beautiful wife. 

_Jumin had left their apartment before the sun was up, as the client was seven hours ahead of them in a different timezone. He'd successfully gotten up and left without waking up his wife, despite pressing a soft, gentle kiss against her forehead before he left. She'd called him the minute she was awake, singing him a very adorable version of 'Happy Birthday' (she still sounded like she was still drowsy with sleep, and Jumin loved it), and he'd been reluctant to cut the call short, even when Jaehee entered his office and told him that the conference call was ready._

__

_She'd sent him pictures as the day progressed; for example, an adorable selfie of her and Elizabeth (his favorite girls) in matching party hats. The pictures brightened up his day (especially when he received the selfie of her in a white, somewhat see-through dress shirt, a maroon-colored bra strap mischievously peeking out to tease him), and just made him appreciate his beautiful wife even more so than usual._

__

_And that was saying a lot._

__

Jumin sighed again, glancing at the wall clock that had been hung on the wall above one of their couches. _2:42 A.M._ He pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to stifle his disappointment. Truth be told, this wasn't the first time that Jumin had to stay so long at work, but this was the first time that he had to do so on his birthday. This also wasn't the first time that he had to work so late on his birthday, but this _was_ the first time he'd had to do so since meeting _her_. 

__

He opened the refrigerator to see what she had left behind for him, and smiled to himself when he saw a large white paper box tied up with a nice red ribbon. He didn't even attempt to open the box, since he already knew what was inside. Every year, she bought him the same, dark-chocolate flavored cake topped with cherries. She'd introduced it to him shortly after her first successful RFA party, and he had been in love with it (and her) since. He also spotted remnants of a dinner that looked like she'd been in the middle of preparing, and then abandoned. He felt a twinge of guilt. He knew he'd called her to say that he wouldn't be able to make it on time to dinner while she was actually preparing their dinner. 

__

_"It's fine, love," she'd said reassuringly, as Jumin gritted his teeth. "We can have dinner together tomorrow, it's not like the food will spoil overnight." She was trying to cheer him up, and make him feel less guilty, as Jumin could tell from her voice. However, realizing this did not make him any less guilty._

__

_"I would have been there by now had our client just agreed to the terms in the first place," Jumin said in a low tone, glaring at the stack of papers in front of him. "Love, I'm so-"_

__

_"Don't be sorry, Jumin Han," she said sharply, and Jumin couldn't help but smile. "I know this is an important client. You don't need to explain yourself to me." He opened his mouth to retort, but she cut him off yet again. "Besides." He could almost see the smile on her face now, even though they were apart. "It's not like we don't have the rest of our lives to make up for this one missed birthday of yours."_

__

Jumin felt a rush of admiration and love swell up in his chest for his beloved as he remembered her words. How lucky was he? How lucky was he to meet such a beautiful, kind, caring and wonderful girl who loved and adored him? How lucky and _blessed_ was he to actually marry the woman of his dreams, and for the woman of his dreams to be considerate and forgiving? She was his perfect match, his match made in heaven. He tried to make his way silently towards the bedroom they shared, knowing that he sometimes had the tendency to make louder steps when he was excited. The bedroom door opened quietly (and for which, Jumin was grateful) and he felt something click into place in his heart when he saw his wife fast asleep on the bed.

_I am the luckiest man in the world._

She was beautiful as she slept, her dark hair contrasting against the stark whiteness of their pillows. Her mouth was slightly agape, her eyes closed serenely as she slumbered. He saw that she'd changed out of the shirt she was wearing earlier, and felt something stir in him when he saw that she'd slipped into one of his own night shirts. He knew that she liked wearing his shirts, but for her to decide to wear his shirt tonight, of all nights, made him happy. 

Jumin removed his suit jacket and vest, opting to lie down next to her even though he was still in his shirt and slacks. As if sensing his presence in their bed, she immediately scooted over, reaching out for his warmth. He smiled to himself and wrapped her up in his embrace, feeling a sense of belonging when he felt her wrap her slim arms around him. He kissed the top of her head, his embrace tightening slightly as he did so. He missed her. _Greatly._ And it was moments like this that made him fall in love with her over and over again.

"Welcome home." Her voice was a soft whisper near his neck, and Jumin flinched. Had he woken her? 

"I'm glad to be home," he replied softly, unsure if she was coherent or not. Jumin moved so that he could see her face, and found that she was awake - her brown eyes stared back at him, albeit drowsily, through half-open eyes. "I'm sorry for waking you."

She shook her head slowly, a dreamy smile on her face. "I tried waiting up for you. Happy birthday." She brought her face closer to his and kissed him gently on the side of his jaw. "I'm just glad to see you."

"Thank you, my love," he replied, bringing a hand up to stroke her cheek. "But it's past midnight - we missed my birthday." A bittersweet smile crossed his face, but she shook her head at his reply. 

"We can celebrate your birthday whenever you feel like it, Mr. Han." She still looked half-asleep, but there was a small spark of mischief in her eyes as she looked up at him. 

"Then why don't we both sleep first, and we can pretend that it's still my birthday when we wake up?" He suggested, smiling slyly at her. Earlier, he'd told Jaehee that under no circumstances was he going to report to work tomorrow. Even though Jaehee looked like she was on the verge of saying something else, she finally bit down on her tongue and agreed. 

"Sounds like a plan," she said, and burrowed herself back into his embrace. "I love you." He felt her kiss him once again, this time, over his shirt and near his collarbone, and he sighed. She would be the death of him. 

"I'm just going to change out of my shirt..." Jumin started to say, but trailed off once he noticed that she'd already fallen asleep. He smiled to himself, and adjusted his position so that her arm wasn't trapped under his body. "I love you," he whispered softly to her as he felt his eyes start to close, and slumber take over.

_Coming home to you is the best gift I could ever receive._


End file.
